Grins, Jealousy, and Winning
by bl789
Summary: Oliver was happy, way too happy, so it wasn't a surprised to see him grinning all the time at people or see him occasionally dancing in the hallways and outside. Rated  to be safe, don't like then don't read. Read and review if like. See ya!


_I decided to take a rest from PoT and go with something that has me flying; Harry Potter. (That looks like a good pun.) So anyway enjoy. And no I do not own any of this, it's all JK Rowling's' and I think it's a good think since I don't think I would've ever finished the first book, let alone the first chapter!_

It was Quidditch season, and again, Gryffindor was in the finals, but so was Slytherin, well it didn't matter much. Not to the confident Gryffindor it didn't.

It was only a month before the match and Oliver was way too happy. It showed in everything he did. Literally. He would pick up a book that wasn't about quidditch with a grin. He turned in a homework assignment that wasn't about quidditch, not that they ever were, with an excited grin. He would raise his hand in class and answer a question that wasn't about quidditch with a big grin, but of course he would answer the right answer with the word Quidditch involved in there somewhere. He would have a memorable conversation with a female who had a crush on him, not that he noticed, with a grin. Though he would, one way or another, change the topic about dresses and make up to Quidditch and flying.

So when dinner came along the day before the so awaiting finals, Thursday, it wasn't a surprise to see Oliver gloat in happiness, or his fellow Quidditch teammates calming him down a little so he wouldn't lose control of his emotions. It did surprise them when he stood up and began dancing on the table though.

Oliver was way too happy. He even admitted it himself. But he just couldn't contain it in anymore, no, no more. After talking to Harry about his new moves and greater chances for them to win, he couldn't enclose his feeling anymore. He got up and started to move on the table, his teammates, as understanding as they were helped him. They put an invisible floor on top of the table and moved Oliver there, so he could have more space to dance, Katie and the rest of the Quidditch girls put on the music. A nice relaxing tone that wouldn't get Oliver to move too crazy but move enough to let his feelings tone down. Because Oliver's' excitement and happiness occurred because of Harry, he offered his hand to the sitting watching boy in front of him. Fred and George were happy to help the shorter boy by lifting him up and giving him to the grinning boy.

Oliver grabbed Harry by the hips and started waltzing with him, at the starting moves, Katie and the girls changed the music to waltz. The Gryffindor table was cheering Oliver on as they waltzed up and down on the invisible floor on top of the table. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were gleefully cheering as well. They weren't in the finals, but if they had to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor, it would be Gryffindor. The protesting teachers were silent because of the order Dumbledore gave.

Oliver was grinning from head to toe like an idiot at his ace. Harry was blushing of course, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry didn't know how to dance but he followed Oliver's steps quite well. As much as he wanted to cover up because of embarrassment, his right hand on Oliver's chest and his left clasped with Oliver's right in the air, didn't allow him to. If it hadn't been for Oliver's hand on his waist supporting him, he would've have definitely fallen as he was getting dizzy of all the turning. He could see the tables cheering, except Slytherin who were all glaring and murmuring, for all that Harry could've bet, nasty comments.

It was only when Oliver shouted for everyone to join them that the rest of the tables did the same and began to dance on the tables and on the floor; the Slytherins were clearing out of the Great Hall.

It was evening night, a few hours before midnight and Oliver was walking on the dark hallways with his usual grin, he just had to get out of the Gryffindor common room, it was a nice party, yeah, but really, it was kind of suffocating. All the girls had been over him, admiring all the daring things he had been doing over the week due to Quidditch excitement, especially his dancing a few hours back.

"They love me too much," he muttered just as he spotted Flint down the hall; waiting for him by the two statues that stand side by side, not leaving enough space for two people to hide between them, but enough for two people to be there vertically instead of horizontally. Aside from that, it was a great hiding place as no one could see them from either side. Flint stood up as Oliver got closer to him, offering a malicious crooked smile, Oliver shivered at the sight of it.

"Oh really?" Flint grabbed Oliver by the arm and slammed him into the space the two statues provided and leaned in, invading his personal space.

Oliver giggled, "Yeah,"

"I liked your stunt this evening," he said with a hint of lie in it as he kissed the younger boy's neck, intentionally leaving marks.

Oliver moaned lightly on the back of his throat, "Liar," he retaliated with a smirk.

Flint smirked too as he faced Oliver, "You're right Wood, I was, I got pretty jealous at you dancing with that Potter squirt though," he admitted before kissing Oliver none too lightly. Oliver moaned at the kissed and then louder when Marcus invaded his mouth with his tongue, the kiss was heated and passionate, but filled by more lust and wanting than love and compassion, but didn't mean that it still wasn't there, cause there was a lot there.

Oliver giggled again, "He's a good dancer, but I like you the best," he grinned at the administrations Marcus was doing to his neck and moaned as he rubbed his nipples through his shirt.

"Well that's good then,"

Instead of continuing the conversation, Oliver untied Marcus' Slytherin robes and lifted up his green vest, breaking the kiss to throw it to the side.

Oliver was panting hard, the kiss was more furious that usual, and Oliver didn't believe it was because the other boy was jealous. He actually thought that Marcus believed that the two dancing together was pretty hot, or he just thought. But if he was indeed jealous, then he was glad, it just showed he rue his feelings towards him. Marcus glad that Oliver wasn't wearing his robe or his vest, had an easier task on undoing the younger's tie and unbuttoning, slowly, his white shirt.

He broke the kiss; content with the hard pants the other boy was giving and moved down to his chest, leaving hard noticeable marks as he unbuttoned each button. Finally, after Oliver's breath had become harsher and was practically begging to be fucked, Marcus reached his pants. Unbuttoning the button and zipping down the zipper, he slid down his pants, pooling around the youngsters knees, he looked at the bulge on his underwater, mouthing it in his mouth and licking it though his underwear. Oliver moaned and grinded his hips up to Marcus mouth, wanting to get rid of that bothersome piece of clothing. After he had enough fun teasing Oliver through the clothing, he slid down his underwear too.

He breathed around his erection before coming back up to face his lover. His stared at him for a moment, taking in the sexy blush across his face up to his ears, the harsh pants and feeling the hormonal aura the younger boy was giving off and his somewhat disappointed face that he hadn't blown him.

He unzipped his own pants off and lowered his underwear enough for his erection to spring free, the sight of the much larger boy in front of him only made him harder and his anticipation grew too. Oliver kissed Marcus and the boy returned the kiss harsher and faster as Oliver's hands went down to pump his cock while his own hands snaked down and picked Oliver up. In an experienced way, he was successful to take the boy's pants and underwear off that were pooled around his knees while he had picked him up without breaking the kiss.

"Marcus, f-fuck now," he could hardly speak, the pleasure was becoming too much, and all they were mostly doing was kissing. But his kisses were a turn on. Marcus could do two things better that Quidditch and those were kissing and sex. And he loved the way his kisses turned him like this; a body filled with solely pleasure, wanting, and love.

"As you say," and he began to kiss him again, taking in the moans the other boy was screaming as he plunged in his hole without preparation.

"Ass…hole," Oliver could hardly breathe at the sensation.

"Just relax," Marcus breathe on his neck as he lightly kissed around there, as a jerk he could be sometimes; he could also have his own good spot.

"Just move!" his breathing was becoming harsher and harsher as the older boy started to move harder and harder after every thrust. Oliver wrapped his legs around the others waist, wanting to push him deeper and Marcus thrusting became faster and harder. Now Marcus didn't have to hold him anymore and so placed his hands on either side of Oliver's head, making it much easier for him to thrust in and out of Oliver's tight hole.

They got into a nice rhythm, it was only when Marcus heard noises that he put one hand in Oliver's mouth to stop him from crying out as his thrust lost their speed but kept their harshness as they still hit Oliver's sweet spot and made him moan.

"Marcus are you around here? I heard noises so I thought you might be around here, I wanted to talk to you, remember?" the speaker was at the end of the hallway, walking slowly towards their directions.

Oliver couldn't concentrate much, all he was thinking about was the pleasure and love Marcus was giving him. But he could recognize that voice from anywhere; it was Davies Roger, Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain.

"I'm here," Marcus called out in his usual jerk voice, "I'm coming. I'll see you later, Oliver love, then we can finish this, for now you do a good job by yourself, you give great hand jobs," he whispered to Oliver as he pulled out, zipped up his pants and hid his stiff erection, picked up his vest and robes and left towards the direction Davies had called from, leaving Oliver, not only incredibly turned on but also mad.

'How could that asshole leave me here like this?' he thought to himself, angry, from where he slid down the wall and landed, his butt hurt from the invasion, but he simply laid there. His weight had been all supported by Marcus, but when he pulled out, he helped Oliver gently slid down to where he was now, 'I'm definitely going to beat you tomorrow asshole,' he thought to himself as his hand went down to grasp his hard on, pumping as his thoughts were drifted from winning Flint to a naked Flint.

It was the morning of the big day and Oliver was in class imagining the many possibilities of his team winning, when a younger lad from another class came to get him; Coach Hooch was calling him. He was excused and so headed towards the pitch, from the coach's' instructions, dressed up in his Quidditch uniform and broom in his hands. As he exited the castle, somewhat limping, Cedric Diggory, his junior and fellow Captain of the Hufflepuff's Quidditch team and one of his best friends, caught up to him. He was also wearing his Quidditch uniform, yellow and black robes.

"Hey," he began, "were you also called?"

Oliver smiled at him; he couldn't help but smile at anyone who was into or involved in Quidditch. But though he looked happy, in the inside 25 percent of him was fuming at Marcus' actions yesterday, "Yeah, you too? I wonder what she wants."

"Yeah, but seeing as we are both captains, the other two might've also been summoned, you know Flint and Davis," the younger lad noted. At Marcus' surname, the 25 percent grew to 45 percent, and his winning spirit increased.

Oliver looked at him quite surprised, "You're good at predicting, you really are a Hufflepuff!"

Cedric laughed lightly, "I think you might be talking about Ravenclaw; 'Intelligence and Wit.'"

"Oh you're all that and Hufflepuff too!" he said, throwing his arms around Cedric's neck to bring him close to him. Both of them laughed as they made their way to the field and finally got there; Davies and Flint were talking about something while the coach waited patiently by the side.

"Ah there you are boys!" she chirped when she saw them by the entrance, "get over here!" she shouted louder.

"Okay, we are going to have a practice match between the four of you!" she said once the four were reunited, Oliver couldn't help but send death glares at Marcus with extra daggers in each.

"Excuse me?" asked Davies in his boyish voice.

"The four of you will be playing Quidditch together!"

"Just the four of us?" Cedric questioned.

"Yep, first you guys will be playing your usual positions that you play in your teams, then we will be switching,"

As soon they got what they were going to do in their heads, Flint and Oliver started to complain, "Wait what….!" Oliver shouted angrily.

"We are going to play each other in just a few hours!"

"We can't be showing our moves!"

"As if you have any!" Flint shouted angrily.

"Oh shut up Flint! Keep your big mouth to yourself!"

"Why you Wood!" Flint lunged forward and grabbed Oliver by his robes collar.

"Stop this now!" Screamed the coach. "This is great practice, and great warm up for the both of you, it'll make this match more interesting wouldn't it?"

After much shouting and some complaining, the four captains were up in the air flying, a certain Oliver Wood with somewhat more difficulty than the others. Cedric was chasing the snitch while Davies and Flint tried to get the ball past Oliver. Once Cedric caught the snitch, which took some time, they all switched positions on and on until all four had played each position at least once. By that time, the coach had left, leaving them alone thinking she was still there while some students had already arrive and sat down on the high stands.

"That old hag, bat lady!" Flint cussed as he landed on the field; sweating and tired, some of his teammates were making their way to the locker room to get change.

"Don't say that, it was kind of fun," Cedric smiled as he landed some feet in front of him, "And educative,"

"Oh shut up you loser," Flint spat back at him.

"Ignore him," Oliver was too tired to fight as he grabbed Cedric by the arm and led him towards the locker room. Chatting with Davies, Flint walked towards the locker room, a grin spread through his features as he noticed the slight limping that Oliver made as he walked.

It was just over 20 minutes for the match to begin and Flint came into the room that the Gryffindor team was using. The girls were half naked as the boys were getting their uniform on when he came in.

"Agh! Pig!" Angelina shouted as she covered herself up and threw a shoe at him which he dodged.

"Get out!" Katie threw a vase at him which he also luckily dodged with no problem.

"Calm down ladies, don't think you're all my type, cause you're not." He made clear.

He then spotted Harry by the corner talking silently to Oliver, and he glared at him before Oliver noticed his stares and asked, "What do you want Flint?" there was bitter in his voice.

"To talk to you, winner." He said in a fake friendly voice. He noticed the others staring, specially the glaring twins, and continued, "Alone."

They found a quite spot by the showers and began to talk, "Yesterday," Flint began to explain.

"Don't, you left me there alone, unfinished," he glared at Flint, "I hope you guys lose."

Marcus felt mad, he pushed Oliver against the wall and placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned in, "Don't forget that you weren't the only one. I had to cover myself up when that stupid Davies came to find me; you didn't want him to find us out now did you?" Marcus kissed his collarbone with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have mind if he knew about us, but that position was compromising," Oliver admitted, "but still, I can't move right and you know it affects my play, I had to give it my all to my usual this morning in practice."

"I know, but good luck. And don't get so close to that Potter idiot, I don't like the way he looks at you," he continued to harshly kiss his neck, leaving more marks accompanied by the days before.

"You're actually jealous? Can't believe it," he moaned.

"You better be too, that Davies asshole confessed to me yesterday,"

"What!" Oliver backed away somewhat.

"Don't worry, I hate that guy," he smirked at his jealousness; Marcus gave him a crocked smirk that made Oliver lunged forward and kiss him. They kissed for what could have been for hours, but truly only the fifteen minutes they had for practice. By the time coach Hooch had blown the whistle both had come at least once and became hard again.

"I'm an idiot, how am I going to play like this?" he looked at his hard on.

"How am _I_ going to play like this?" Retaliated Marcus.

"Good luck Marcus," he said as he stood up and tried to straighten himself up.

"You know, you smile beautifully when you think of Quidditch," Marcus suddenly said.

"And who said I was thinking about Quidditch all this month?" he answered at what he knew Marcus was referring to.

"What?" he questioned as Oliver exited the room, smiling. Then Marcus remembered, it had been around a month ago when the two finally confronted the sexual tensions they had had over the years and explained what the sexual acts they had done before with each other meant; they loved each other, and so they had become boyfriends and started dating. At that Marcus grinned before joining his team outside.

The match had lasted less than half an hour, ending with Harry catching the snitch over Slytherin. Marcus and Oliver secretly smiled at each other over all the cheering being made.

Oliver was happy, way too happy, so it wasn't a surprised to see him grinning all the time at people or see him occasionally dancing in the hallways and outside. Even going as far as to dance again at lunch, this time dancing with the Slytherins. But now people didn't question him, even if he grinned for the rest of his life, they'll just think it was because he finally won, and no other reason.

Following the next few days, Gryffindor students were glad they weren't in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Every student was glad actually because between the somewhat three to four hours they practiced a day, the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't have time to do anything else. The girls didn't have time for gossip, so the Gryffindor house became somewhat boring, the twins didn't have time to do much pranking, and so the school became a whole lot boring, but fewer accidents happened to Slytherins. And Harry didn't have time for himself either, but school barely changed because of him. But it was worth it though, as they all won the cup.

Oliver and his Quidditch team walked through the hallway, grins on their faces, but Oliver's was the biggest and grew more when he saw Flint leaning on the wall with his fellow classmates, chatting about some idiot they didn't really like. Marcus caught Oliver's loving and lustful gaze and smirked at him, telling his congratulations and making a date for that night. Yeah Oliver was happy. Too happy.

_Sorry if the ending sucked, but I liked it. I might edited some other time. I just really wanted to write a story about them :) bye! _


End file.
